


Povstání na Vukojebině: Prequel

by Hagebutt



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Balkan Swearing, M/M, balkánské války, na tématiku mojí největší hyperfixace, nic než sprosté pwp, poněkud kinky záležitost, průměrné porno, zbraně na místech kam nepatří
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagebutt/pseuds/Hagebutt
Summary: Vypráví o prvním setkání postav z mé starší povídky. Je rok 1992, je válka, na jedné krajinské hoře hustě prší a jsou tam jen oni dva.
Relationships: Croatia/Serbia (Hetalia)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Povstání na Vukojebině: Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> Pokud panstvo hledá pouze něco na uklidnění svrbění v kalhotách, je tu správně. Za jiných okolností budou příběhové a další nedostatky zřejmě příliš silné na uspokojivý zážitek.

1

Dražen si to takhle nepředstavoval.

_Hej Sloveni, juž ste živi, riječ naših djedova._

Na svém ostrově byl šťastný. Každý den vstávat se sluncem, vyjíždět na moře, lovit ryby, sníst si oběd, a večer se vrátit a bavit se s děvčaty, nebo se vmísit do řečí dědů a starých partyzánů. Život to byl jednoduchý, ale příjemný. Dokud to člověk nepřeháněl s kritikou socialistického zřízení, nebyl důvod dělat si starosti.

_Dok za narod srce bije njihovih sinova._

Dražen miloval svoji chorvatskou, prosluněnou, přímořskou vlast a tak uposlechl v devadesátém prvním volání do zbraně, což se mu mělo šeredně nevyplatit. 

_Živi, živi duh slovenski, živječe vjekovma._

Jugoslávie, stát, který po staletích sjednotil rozpálený, rozhádaný Balkán, se zhroutil. Jak už to bylo ve slovanském duchu, pokračovaly státy ve vzájemném vraždění, které bylo dosud drženo na uzdě pouze Titovou železnou vůlí. Jenže Tito byl po smrti a znovu vzplanuly národní vášně.

_Zalud prijeti ponor pakla, zalud vatra groma._

Teď tedy Dražen trčel někde v krajinských horách, usídlený v pozorovatelně, se svým thompsonem, a krčil hlavu do kabátu, aby mu do něj nezatékalo. Začala totiž noční bouřka, pro tyto hory tak typická. Peklo.

Dražen se děsivé prázdnoty pekla nebál. 

2

Právě když opatrně měnil polohu, aby si nepřeležel nohu, zaslechl seshora ze stráně tichý šramot. Trochu moc tichý na to, aby to byli jeho druzi. Na zádech mu vyrazil studený pot. Srbové!

Pak se uklidnil. Z téhle pozice ho stoprocentně nemohlo být vidět – však to jeho četa na začátku dobře vybrala. Hlasitější praskot, zvuk pádu, vyjeknutí a známé zasakrování - _„mater ti jebu, bože“_ \- mu potvrdilo, že o něm Srbové nemůžou vědět, jinak by nebyli tak neopatrní. Pomalu odjistil a nastražil uši, aby odhadl vzdálenost. Zatajil se mu dech. Nepřítel od něho nemohl být víc než deset patnáct metrů.

Rozpršelo se ještě víc a seshora se dál ozývalo nezřetelné klení, ale vypadalo to, že předmětem stížností nejsou povětrnostní podmínky, jako spíš něco jiného, ale Dražen nedokázal poznat, co. Asi si ublížil při pádu, buzerant jeden ufňukaný. Každopádně mu neopatrnost vyzradila, že nepřítel je jen jednočlenný. Víc se jich neozývalo.

Dražen se ještě víc zachumlal do své zelené bundy a opřel se o strom. Tohle bude dlouhá noc. Kvůli tomu blbému Srbovi, co se nad ním rozhodl zalágrovat, nezamhouří oka.

Ale neuběhla ani půlhodina a už se začal nudit. Normálně by ho některý ze spolubojovníků vystřídal, ale na tomhle vrcholu byl Dražen na vlastní triko. Měl jen hlídkovat a všichni stejně předpokládali, že se tamtudy žádní Srbové nepohrnou.

Dražen se zašklebil a z mladické neuváženosti provedl pěknou hloupost. Tiše zahvízdal.

Svrchu bylo už delší dobu ticho, ale teď se ozvalo vyděšené šustění, jak se Srb probral, a tiché zasténání, nejspíš jak neopatrně hnul zraněným místem. _„Jebiga!“_

Dražen se uchichtl do dlaně. Vlastně jediné, co mu hrozilo, bylo, že ho Srb z nervozity pokropí dávkou, ale to nebylo pravděpodobné. Byla tma, pršelo a Srb nevěděl, kde Dražen leží. Draženovi bylo dvacet let, nevěděl, jestli se dožije konce války, a měl chuť žertovat. „Jak se ti líbí tam nahoře na bidýlku, četniku?“

 _„Pušite kurac, kurvini sini!“_ Srb měl zjevně celkem vybavený slovník. „Zasraný ustaši!“

Bylo slyšet cvaknutí pojistky, ale rána nevyšla – Srb byl zjevně zmatený. „Kde jste, ať vás můžu odpravit?!“

„Ale drž hubu,“ řekl hlasitě Dražen. „Udělej si teplíčko, pohodlí, zakuř si a neser.“

Vyšla rána, asi tři metry nad Draženovou hlavou. Dražen se ani nesklonil. U Kninu to bylo horší. Víc se naštval, že srbský nepřítel zjevně není člověk, se kterým by byla lehká domluva.

„Co jsem řek? Užij si deštíček, mokro v botách a nestřílej po mně. Nemá smysl se vraždit v dešti,“ špičkoval Chorvat.

„Jaký mokro v botách, _kurac?_ Naše boty, co fasujem, jsou měkoučký jak kozy bělehradskejch kurev! To vy máte takový křápy, že by se tam vešel Jadran,“ ozval se sehora chraptivý hlas.

„To možná bosenským můžeš říkat křápy,“ houkl Dražen nazpět. Zapadl do známého vzorce stěžování si na výstroj, a ani mu nepřišlo, že mluví s nepřítelem. Problémy byly všude stejné. „A záhřebský mají teda hezčí prsa!“

„Nemají!“ ozvalo se okamžitě seshora. Další oblíbené vojenské téma. „Prosím tě, ty se v tom nevyznáš, hlas máš, jako bys ani ještě nikdy nepil rakiju! Určitě jsi ještě v žádném bordelu ještě pořádně nebyl.“

Dražen se začervenal, neboď neviditelný Srb uhodil hřebíček na hlavičku. Všechno, co o tomhle tématu věděl, pochytil od starších spolubojovníků. Jen jednou byl v domě neřesti, když měli jednodenní volno, a kamarádi ho tam vytáhli. Dražen se tam necítil moc příjemně, po chvíli shodil jednu lacinou voňavkou a vínem prosycenou ženskou z klína a šel radši ven si zakouřit.

„To se nedivím, že se Jugoslávie rozpadá, když nejsme schopný se shodnout na něčem tak jednoduchým,“ poznamenal.

„Jugoslávie se nerozpadá! My, vyvolený srbský národ ji držíme pohromadě! Kdyby nebylo vás zrádců- _jauvajs!“_

„Copak, bebí?“ posmíval se Dražen.

„Žádný – zasraný – bebí!“ ozvalo se seshora, ale přeušované bolestným sykáním a nadávkami.

„Nemám ti tam hodit nějaký obvaz?“ zajímal se Dražen. Přemohl ho prostý soucit. Úplně zapomněl na zvěrstva z Krajiny a Vukovaru. Jiný den by si klidně mohli vyměnit místa. Osudy vojáků byly vždycky stejné.

„Obvazem si vytři!“

Dražen obrátil oči v sloup, hodil si thompsona na záda a začal šplhat do stráně. „Ne že mi ustřelíš hlavu, četniku,“ varoval ho.

„No jo, to víš, že jo!“

Dražen namáhavě vyšplhal několik metrů, až skončil u rozsochy povaleného stromu, kde Srb uvízl, když spadl. Nebyl tam špatně uložený, i s nepříjemnou ránou pod sebe zvládl dát celtu. Přestalo pršet a vyšel měsíc, který Draženovi dovolil poprvé uvidět člověka, se kterým na sebe půlku noci zatím jen házeli urážky.

Zarazil se. Byl to pitomý moment. Ale jak se tak díval na toho Srba, co před ním ležel, v měsíčním světle, zraněnou nohou přehozenou přes kmen, pochopil, proč ho nebavily návštěvy bordelů.

„Co na mě tak čumíš!“ vyhekl Srb. Byl mimochodem mnohem mladší, než jak se Draženovi podle hlasu zdál. Ve skutečnosti mohli být asi tak stejně staří. „Přišel jsi s obvazem, nebo mi střelit kulku do hlavy? Už tě přestalo bavit, jak žvaním, nebo co, pedere?“ 

_Pedere._ Dražena to slovo šlehlo jako bičem.

„Jak se jmenuješ?“ vyrazil ze sebe, když si nervózně zastrčil jeden z dlouhých pramenů vlasů za ucho.

Srb se na něj podíval. „Vuk,“ zavrčel. 

To sedělo. Úzké vlčí oči v hezkém, ostře řezaném obličeji. Dražen polkl. „Co se ti stalo? Zvrtl sis kotník, ne?“

Vuk napjatě přikývl. Dražen si klekl k jeho noze a beze všeho odložil samopal. Vuk se na něj díval, jako by se zbláznil, ale to ho rychle přešlo, když mu Dražen začal sundávat botu.

„Ááááá! To bolí, ty vemeno!“

Dražen se snažil být opatrný, když sundával vysokou botu (Chorvati teda měli lepší, aby bylo jasno!) a na světlo se dostal bolavý kotník. Zručně ho ovázal, upevnil a zašněroval znovu do boty, protože věděl, že to pomůže kotníku nejlíp.

Vuk na něj hleděl zpoza nakrčeného hustého obočí. „Co za to budeš chtít?“ zeptal se nevěřícně. „Mám ti zazpívat _Lijepu našu_ nebo co?“

„Vykuř mi,“ prohodil Dražen nervózně.

„To jsem rád, že za to nic nechceš,“ zachechtal se Vuk svým zrezivělým hrdelním smíchem, ale Dražen zavrtěl hlavou. „Myslím to vážně.“

Vuk na něj vyvalil oči a mlčel. Dražen užuž myslel, že sáhne po svém kalašnikovu, ale pak ho Srb chytil za přední díl bundy.

„Bude to naopak,“ zasyčel. „Vuk Mišić nebude nikdy, rozumíš, nikdy před někým klečet! Zvládnu tě udělat, dvakrát nebo třikrát, když to tak chceš, pedere, ale kouřit ti nikdy nebudu!“

Trhl Draženem, až Chorvat spadl bolestivě na nos a skončil s hlavou ve Vukově klíně.

„Lehni si na záda,“ poručil mu chraplavě srbský voják. „Víš ty vůbec, co máš dělat?“

Dražen zavrtěl dezorientovaně hlavou. Uvnitř byl celý napjatý. Byla to tak zvláštní situace.

„Pedere jeden,“ zamumlal voják, poněkud nepatřičně vzhledem k tomu, že z něj právě rval dolů košili.

„Svlíkáš mě,“ upozornil Dražen. „Nejseš taky peder?“ Srdce se mu zachvělo, když si představil, že by mohli mít sdílené tajemství.

„Nejsem!“ naštval se Vuk. „Já jsem chlap, rozumíš? Praví chlapi spí jen s chlapama, to v Chorvatsku nevíte?“

Dražen měl pocit, že srbská teorie je děravější než cedník, ale nic nenamítal, protože v tu chvíli si ho Vuk otočil na břicho. „Hezky si klekni a budeš držet, rozumíš? Ne že budeš ječet jak nějaká ženská!“

„Áh!“ vyjekl Dražen, přesně jako „nějaká ženská“, ale nezáleželo mu na tom. Poprvé se totiž důvěrně seznámil s tím pocitem, když vám sedmnácticentimetrové mužství, prudce a bezohledně vražené dovnitř, pocuchá střeva. „Panebože!“

„No jasně že kvičíš jak ženská,“ komentoval to Vuk přerývaně mezi přírazy. „Prohýbáš se tak, vzdycháš tak, dokonce jsi tak - áh! - horký a nadržený,“ supěl dál, zatímco zanechával Draženovi na kyčlích hluboké škrábance, jak mu do nich zarýval nehty.

Dražen přivíral oči, skousával si ret, rukama bezmocně hmatal po mokrém listí. Nemohl uniknout, velký a silný Srb nad ním ho měl plně ve své moci. Nechtěl uniknout.

„Něco ti povím,“ vyhekl Vuk. „Jedno se chorvatským kurvám musí přiznat – jste tak úzký, panebože, _hvala kurcu!“_

Naklonil se k Draženovým uším, neobratně chytil do hrsti jeho vlasy na zátylku a dodával mezi přírazy: „Co by na tohle řekla tvoje jednotka, hm? Že se necháváš ojebávat od Srba a ani proti tomu nic neděláš, tobě se to totiž líbí!“

Dražen jen vyrážel steny, doufal, že tím Vuka potěší, že to je to, co Vuk chce, a že když bude spokojený, tak že mu možná i dovolí- „Je mi to jedno, co by řekli, klidně bych se nechal opíchávat do konce světa, klidně před Tuđmanem nebo Gotovinou, klidně bych polkl několik litrů tvého semene, jen když mi dovolíš-“

„Dovolím?“ uchechtl se krátce Vuk. „To se ještě uvidí. Nejdřív tě opíchám tak, že ani nebudeš vědět, čí jseš!“

Otočil neuspokojeného Chorvata znovu na záda a natáhl se po odloženém thompsonovi. Draženovi, jehož fantazie byla bohatá až dost, se rozšířily oči strachem. „To nemůžeš-!“

„Ale můžu,“ zašklebil se Vuk a rychle mu svázal ruce řemením. Šikovný parchant. Šikovný. Bohužel. Netrvalo totiž dlouho, než se Dražen svíjel jako skutečná bakánská děvka a snažil se vzpínat a přirážet. Bylo to to nejúchylnější, co ho kdy jen mohlo napadnout, a on si to užíval. Dlouhá hlaveň, díky bohu užší než srbské mužství, ho studila v útrobách a otírala se o onen sladký bod. Představa, že by Vuk kdykoli mohl stisknout spouť, když se Dražen třeba jen trošinku bude vzpírat, vháněla do jeho údu jen o to víc krve.

„To se na něj podívejme,“ zamumlal Vuk. „Jsi ty mi ale nadržená...“ Nedořekl, a ani to nebylo potřeba. „Škoda, že moje jednotka je daleko, o všechno se totiž dělíme, víš?“ dodal k Draženovi. „Rád bych se podělil o takového poddajného chorvatského vojáka, takového jsme zatím neměli, ostatní se zatím vždycky prali, i když jim to samozřejmě bylo na hovno. A tobě by se to taky líbilo, ne?“

Dražen neodpověděl, tak byl vzrušený slastí, kterou mu samopal na nezvyklém místě působil.

„Co jsem řekl?!“ štěkl Vuk a odjistil zbraň.

„Ano, ano, líbilo, moc!“ vydechl Dražen na pokraji svých sil. „Kolik vás v jednotce je?“

Vuk se naklonil k jeho uchu. „Dvanáct,“ sdělil líbezně.

Dražen se bezmála rozplakal, napětí v rozkroku se stávalo nesnesitelným. „Prosím,“ opakoval. „Prosím.“

Vuk vytrhl samopal, položil se na něj a začal si chudáka Dražena znovu bezohledně brát, zarývaje mu prsty do ramene a supěje. „Jak nějaká holka. Víš, kolik jsem jich už měl? S vyhrnutými sukněmi, na trávě nebo opřené o stůl... Ale i ty se víc se bránily,“ posmíval se.

„Ah!“ vykvikl Dražen, když to na něj přišlo a reflexivně svého trapitele objal, zaryl mu prsty do bundy, kterou si Srb neobtěžoval sundat. Vuk to stihl těsně po něm, dlouhými přírazy do něj nechával vytéct své sémě, do nejzazších koutů jeho těla, vítězoslavně se šklebil, když z něj konečně slezl.

Dražen vyčerpaně vymotal ruce z řemení a zvedl se na kolena, aby si zapnul kalhoty, když zjistil, že má přesně ve výšce očí Vukovo stále ještě vyzývavě ztopořené mužství.

„Myslím, že v sobě toho srbskýho spermatu máš ještě málo,“ zachraptěl Vuk. „Dělej!“

A tak Draženovi nezbývalo nic jiného, než ho ještě vzít do úst. Zavíraly se mu oči, ale Vuk ho vždy promptní fackou probral a nutil ho pojmout co nejhlouběji. Na konci mu už prostě jen držel vlasy a žádostivě přirážel do vlhkých, znavených Draženových úst.

„A teď všechno spolkneš, rozumíš, všechno,“ stihl ho ještě varovat, než konečně přišly ty poslední záškuby a Dražen nejasně cítil, jak mu krkem stéká bílá, horká tekutina a jak si ho Vuk pečlivě přidržuje a dohlíží na to, aby opravdu hezky všechno spolykal. Nakonec ho donutil slízat poslední kapky ze své vojenské bundy, i když Dražen už únavou skoro usínal.

„Tak snad jsem ti ty pederský nesmysly na delší dobu vyšukal z hlavy,“ ulevil si Srb, když se na nejistých nohou potácel ke kmeni stromu, aby si mohl lépe sednout. 

Dražen hleděl vleže na vycházející slunce, na celtě s končetinami rozhozenými do všech světových stran, kalhoty u kotníků, břicho pokryté bílou zasychající tekutinou a plakal, protože věděl, že lepšího milence než Vuka už nikdy nepotká.


End file.
